The Villain Files 2: You're a Mean One Master Vile
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: What did Zedd and Rita really do while staying with Vile after running from the Machine Empire? Set after Out of the Blue. Oneshot. Zedd/Rita


**You're a Mean One Master Vile**

**Summary:** Just what did Zedd and Rita do while staying with Vile? This is what happened. Zedd/Rita

I don't own anything

Xxxxx

Zedd growled as he walked through Master Vile's palace, curse King Mondo for putting him in this situation.

"I hate Mondo and I hate your father," he declared to his wife, walking into their room, where she was brushing her hair.

Rita sighed, her father and Zedd had been driving each other up the wall, her father had been calling Zedd, 'Ed' on purpose and it gave her a headache. She didn't like seeing her husband irritated, it meant that he spent more time cursing their situation and her father than time on her. When they weren't toying with the Rangers they focused on their relationship instead. As a matter of fact, Rita had gone to see Lokar that very day, she wanted permission to bear a child without losing her magic and as Lokar's favourite witch he'd said yes.

Rita wondered how to tell Zedd the good news when she was jolted out of her thoughts by Zedd, who had calmed down and had taken her hairbrush away, he gathered up her soft and silky, silver hair and began to run the brush through it, his silver, claw-tipped fingers grazing her skin softly, making her sigh in pleasure, she loved it when he did this and he loved giving her the attention she deserved. Everyone else always said that Rita was ugly and cruel, boy was that a lie. When she let her hair down and took off her makeup and wore normal clothes, she was a thousand times more beautiful than Divina, a witch who had won the most beautiful villainess award for fifteen hundred thousand years in a row. Her voice was less scratchy and had a soft tone in it that it didn't have when they fought the Rangers.

The personality that the Rangers and everyone else saw was only a façade, underneath Rita was sweet, gentle, loving, very motherly, not to mention very loyal. They argued yes, but only over the Rangers as they were main cause for the arguments. They'd never argued over anything else and when they were alone they did nothing but care and love each other. Zedd looked down at his content wife, who was now leaning against him as he absentmindedly brushed her hair, she was not in her scary clothes and instead, today she wore a mint green dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Yes, Rita was a beautiful woman, inside and outside, even if only he could see it.

"Zedd," said Rita, an idea coming to her.

"What is it my pet?" he asked.

She giggled, "I have an idea for a joke on my father to get him back for calling you Ed and annoying you."

"Tell me everything," said Zedd, she had captured his interest, Rita had great prank ideas and she never got caught.

"You know that movie, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well…" and she whispered the rest of it to him and he laughed uproariously at her idea.

Xxxxx

Half an hour later Master Vile, who was busy making evil plans to take over some planet, began to hear a tune, he looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything that was making the noise. "What?"

Then a song started, sung in a deep male voice, it was called, 'You're a Mean One Master Vile.' Vile rushed around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. He was furious and roared in displeasure while Zedd and Rita, safe in their room, were laughing their heads off.

"Oh, I can't remember the last time I laughed like that, that was brilliant Rita!" exclaimed Zedd after calming down and Rita grinned at him.

"Thanks Sweetie, I'm glad you're happy now, I hate it when you get annoyed and cross," she said, wrapping her arms around him. Zedd returned the hug, he hated it too and it meant that he sometimes took out his frustrations on Rita, which she didn't deserve.

"Zeddy, I have good news; I went to Lokar and asked if there was a way to have a child without losing my magic and he's given me permission to have one but only one," said Rita.

Zedd looked at her for a few seconds and then said, "You're serious?"

"Yes, I am," she said with a smile. And Zedd threw up his arms in celebration; he then got up from the couch, picked up Rita and twirled her around in the air and Rita giggled, she was glad that he was so happy.

Three months later Zedd and Rita returned to Earth, with Rita three months pregnant, it would be dangerous for her with King Mondo around but she was going to be with Zedd, her baby would have a father, a real one. Speaking of father's, Master Vile was currently sitting in his room, rocking back and forth as the song, 'You're a Mean One Master Vile' played itself over and over and over and over and over…

"It's never going to end; it's never going to END!"

XXXXX

Ok, Zedd and Rita's relationship, it's what I think it is behind closed doors, when they're not bugging the Rangers and when no one else is around and I think that they have a very good relationship. It's my opinion that's all and that what I see it to be like.

Please Review


End file.
